magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Draco
Draco(ドラコ, Dorako) is the main protagonist of the Magi. He's a human and Dragon Hybrid who destroys villains and enemies with his Fire Magic from his hands and his body. His real name is Ichigo Dragonoid and he calls his name into Draco because he's a dragon and he's a member of Dragon Slayer. Appearance Draco is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines, Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Amon, Draco gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt with him during their altercations. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with his enemies: Dax Jinaruji. Draco's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold-trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his father, Draken. He has also been known to wear a rolled-up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. Personality Draco is carefree and reckless, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Dragon Slayers, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Draco has a straightforward mind and often tackles issues with a "hands-on" approach. His solution to problems often involves violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Draco rarely ever reciprocates the feelings and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Gojio, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Draco was betrayed by Kinji. Draco rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen before his training, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male comrades, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Yukino comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment but he doesn't know the meaning of perverts. Draco was also a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. Draco has even gone as far as defending Tobiaru from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild. Due to his reckless nature, Draco fights usually end with widespread destruction. Draco's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Draco has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Draco, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight and keeps Yukino safe. History 100 years ago, Draco was named Ichigo Dragonoid born as the son of Draken who's a Dragon and Azuna who's humans lived peacefully in a small village with their parents. However, Draco died at a young age alongside his mom, courtesy of an Organization. This causes Draken to tell the doctor to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Draken using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest dragon and human hybrid. During his time with Draco and his Father, They also met Kuai Chan and his Foster Father Sub-Zero who were rivals for many years and still friends from the start. After meeting up with Sub-Zero and Kuai Chan, Draco became acquainted with Kuai Chan, Lin Hanzo, Lin Feng, Goku, and Thor. All six of them met several times a year when their Dragon parents got together for meetings. He also had his signature scarf knitted from Draken's molted scales by his mother Azuna. Draken went out of his way to teach Draco how to talk, write, and perform his signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Draken ultimately chose, like five other Dragons of that period, to seal his damaged soul inside Draco's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Dragoblems concentrations and kill the Evil King of Dragons: Voltron the Killer Demon. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Draken on July 7, 1777, it was the day and year Draco awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Draco woke, he believed that Draco had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside Draco's body for many years to come. After waking up, Draco and the other five Dragon Slayers left on a quest to find their dragon and was eventually found by the Royal Price who will become the Emperor of the Dragon Kingdom: Weiss Hisashi. Draco and the other five Dragon Slayers ending up joining the Dragon Kingdom, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with all six Dragon Slayers. He was also shown to be on good terms with other humans Asami Haruko and Shiki Magami not long after they arrived at the guild. Weiss also has the request for six Dragon Slayers to find other Humans who have the ability of the Elemental Dragons. Abilities Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Humans Category:Half-Human Half Dragon Category:Dragon Kingdom